This invention relates to a machine for testing trusses, particularly for buildings and mobile homes which require a large number of identical roof trusses.
Heretofore, the inspection of such trusses by governmental authorities has been directed essentially toward theoretical design calculations, quality of the wood in the truss members and the performance of the grip plates which secure the truss members together. Such inspection and testing methods have been slow and generally unsatisfactory but have been generally adopted because of the lack of any simple and efficient machine for quickly testing a truss as a whole after it has been fabricated.
Objects of the invention are, therefore, to provide a truss testing machine, to provide a machine for applying a simulated snow load on a roof truss, and to provide a machine of the type described which is relatively simple and inexpensive to build and which gives thoroughly accurate and reliable results in operation.